26. Solo Butler
Solo Butler (単執事, Soro Shitsuji) is the twenty-sixth episode of the Kuroshitsuji anime and the second episode of season two. Summary Ciel Phantomhive remarks about the sound of water and the warmth of the sunlight but feels uneasy opening his eyes. However, after hearing Sebastian Michaelis' voice, he opens them to find Elizabeth Midford sitting across from him on a boat. Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian are nearby in a boat as well. They arrive at a newly built dam where Ciel makes an announcement. Meanwhile, three participants gossip about the young Phantomhive. Ciel interrupts their conversation, leaving the three baffled and embarrassed. Ciel then runs into Elizabeth, who wants to go look for a rare white stag that lives in the forest. Ciel promptly refuses but eventually agrees when Elizabeth starts crying. Ciel states that it is his responsibility, whether it is to take care of the river, attend boring parties or to make his fiancée happy. In the meantime, Lau and Ran-Mao hold bets with the crowd on whether or not they will find the stag. When a storm comes, Ciel decides to stop the search and promises to come back another day. He says that he could hire a person to find the stag, which upsets Elizabeth a great deal; it is meaningless if it was not Ciel and her who find it. She runs away, crying that Ciel doesn't understand her feelings. After a short while, Finnian hurries over and claims Elizabeth is in trouble. Ciel rushes over to find that Elizabeth is trapped on a boat in the fast river currents. Lau points out that the old dam is about to burst. Ciel orders Sebastian to stop the flood and vows to save Elizabeth by himself. Surprisingly, Sebastian breaks the dam upriver, causing a huge amount of water to rush in. The boat is flipped over but Ciel manages to grab hold of Elizabeth. Later, Ciel wakes up in Sebastian's arms, and Elizabeth hugs him and apologizes. He is relieved that she is safe, and he yells at Sebastian for not breaking the new dam and for adding on to the flood. Sebastian says that he was following Ciel's orders, and had changed the shape of the river to prevent future floods. Elizabeth is still upset that they were unable to find the white stag, but Sebastian replies that the white stag is just over the hill. The group run over to look and discover that the white stag is a hill figure. While Ciel and Elizabeth hold hands, Elizabeth asks if Ciel is happy as she is, because she had just spent a day with him. She explains that if they find the white stag, their life will be filled with happiness. Ciel thanks Elizabeth. Characters in Order of Appearance * Ciel Phantomhive * Sebastian Michaelis * Elizabeth Midford * Mey-Rin * Finnian * Baldroy * Lau * Ran-Mao * Tanaka Gallery 202 Elizabeth points at the newspaper.png 202 The Phantomhive servants.png 202 Sebastian rows the boat.png 202 Elizabeth and Ciel hold hands.png 202 Elizabeth in the newspaper.png 202 Boat party.png 202 The Phantomhive household.png 202 Angry Sebastian.png 202 Sebastian punches Baldroy.png 202 Sebastian and a cow.png 202 Birds.png 202 Pig.png 202 Ciel saves Elizabeth.png 202 Elizabeth hugs Ciel.png 202 Ciel cares for Elizabeth.png 202 Ciel and Elizabeth on the boat.png 202 Ciel and Elizabeth set off.png 202 Ciel and Sebastian.png 202 Ciel goes to the boat.png 202 Ciel notices.png 202 Ciel gives his promise to Elizabeth.png 202 Ciel sighs.png 202 Ciel.png 202 Ciel, Elizabeth, and Sebastian.png 202 Elizabeth and the newspaper.png 202 Elizabeth cries.png 202 Elizabeth in trouble.png 202 Elizabeth shows Ciel the newspaper.png 202 Elizabeth.png 202 Gossip.png 202 Interrupting the gossip.png 202 In the rain.png 202 Lau smiles.png 202 Lau smirks.png 202 Lau.png 202 Looking at Lau.png 202 Lau's winnings.png 202 Lunch is served.png 202 Mey-Rin and Elizabeth.png 202 Punishment.png 202 Rain.png 202 Ran-Mao and Lau in the rain.png 202 Ran-Mao attracts bets.png 202 Ran-Mao helps.png 202 Rowing the boats.png 202 Saving Elizabeth.png 202 Sebastian and the servants.png 202 Sebastian checks the list.png 202 Salute.png 202 The Phantomhive servants, Ran-Mao, and Lau.png 202 Watching Ciel.png Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji II